


Viktor is Extra

by Delta1327



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sickfic, Viktor is extra, Viktor spelt with a k, Yuri spelt with one u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta1327/pseuds/Delta1327
Summary: Viktor, being Viktor, is the most Extra™ sick person in the world. Yuri tries to sympathise, but it's difficult when your fiance is lying in bed dramatically and saying that no matter what happens, remember they love you.





	

Yuri opened one eye sleepily. He’d always been a morning person, unlike Viktor. Yawning, he sat up in bed and glanced around. All that was visible of Viktor was his grey hair on top of the pillow, the Russian man curled up under the covers. The radio read 07:53. Yuri knew that Viktor wouldn’t be getting up until at least nine on their day off and made a mental note to surprise him with breakfast in bed. He slid gently out of the bed and tiptoed over the creaky floor out into the hallway. He tried to be quiet for Viktor’s sake as he cleaned up the kitchen. Ever since he’d moved to Russia, he’d been trying to clean up more, especially after that awful first morning when Yuri had thrown his pyjamas onto a nearby chair as he was getting dressed and Viktor looked like Yuri had just killed his mother. Yuri had never gotten rid of his old college habits, whereas Viktor had lived on his own since he was 17 and took pride in keeping his flat the tidiest in Russia.

~

Yuri glanced over at Makkachin, who was rubbing up against his leg as he read his book. 

“What is it Makka? Hungry?” He put his book down and followed Makkachin to the kitchen. As he stopped to get the dog food out of the cupboard, Makkachin started tugging insistently on his pyjama leg. “Woah, Makka, give me a sec,” He laughed, standing on his tiptoes to reach the cupboard (if it was kept in a cupboard at all lower, Makka would eat it all,) and extracting the bag. As he turned back around, he watched in confusion as Makkachin trotted past his bowl and into the hallway. “Makka?” He called, following the poodle. Makkachin slipped past the slightly ajar bedroom door, followed by a frowning Yuri. 

Yuri gasped upon entering the bedroom. Viktor lay on the bed, grimacing, looking smaller than usual and his face was pale.

“Yuri…” Viktor moaned as Yuri rushed to his side. “I feel… so weak…” Yuri pressed his hand to Viktor’s burning forehead.

“Viktor! You have a fever!” Viktor lifted his hand to Yuri’s cheek.

“Yuri… just know that I love you…” He whispered dramatically, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Big baby,” He muttered under his breath, and Viktor opened one eye with a petulant look.

“Aren’t you going to look after me, Yuri?” Yuri gave a fond smile and pushed his fringe back, letting his hand linger on Viktor’s face.

“Of course, love. I wouldn’t be a very good fiancé if I didn’t. Let me go get you a glass of water. What kind of soup would you like?” Viktor huffed.

“Want ice cream.” Yuri tutted.

“You’re not getting ice cream for breakfast just because you’re sick. We don’t even have any right now. What kind of soup?” Viktor turned his head away.

“A good fiancé would go and buy some,” He said to his pillow. Yuri leaned down and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s cheek.

“Chicken noodle it is. Stay out of trouble, love.” Yuri smiled, leaving Makkachin to curl up next to Viktor on the bed.

“At least _you_ love me, Makkachin.”

“I heard that!” Yuri called as he closed the door.

~ 

Yuri brought in a breakfast tray carefully balanced with a tall glass of orange juice, a bowl of porridge, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a mug of Lemsip, a mug of hot tea, a banana, a pomegranate, a plate of plain crackers and a yoghurt pot. Viktor looked at Yuri, down at the tray, back at Yuri and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Yuri asked.

“So I can’t have _ice cream_ , but I have to eat all of that? You’ve made enough breakfast for a rugby player! We’re not in the off season!”

“You’re _ill_ , Viktor, you can eat however much you want. Anyway, you’re _not_ eating all of that. You need to finish the Lemsip and either the porridge or soup, and something else on there, but then you can stop if you’d like. Whatever you don’t have, I will. I haven’t had breakfast yet either, Viktor. I was going to surprise you with pancakes, but you’re ill,” Viktor looked horrified when he realised that the cold had cost him pancakes.

“Can I have pancakes tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.

“You might still be ill tomorrow,” Yuri reminded him. “Now start eating and I’ll sit with you.” Viktor picked up the spoon, sneezed, then put it down.

“I’m too weak, Yuri,” he whined. “You’ll have to feed me.” Yuri rolled his eyes but climbed onto the other side of the bed, moving Makkachin to Viktor’s feet and helping his fiancé sit up. 

“Would you like the porridge or the soup?” he asked, stroking Viktor’s hair absentmindedly. 

“Ice cream,” Viktor muttered, but relented under Yuri’s glare. “Did you put sugar in the porridge?”

“Just a spoonful. The soup is better for a cold, though, Viktor.”

“Then why did you make both?” Viktor grumped, letting out a cough. “Soup, I guess.”

“Oh, I thought you might appreciate the illusion of choice if you picked the soup first,” Yuri answered cheerfully. “Here comes the aeroplane!” He said, lifting up the spoon and making sound effects as he moved it to Viktor’s mouth. Viktor instantly closed his mouth and tried to say something. 

“I can’t _hear_ you, Viktor, open your mouth.” Viktor brought his hand up to cover his face and muttered petulantly,

“мама always did a train.” Yuri sighed heavily.

“Here comes the choo choo train!”

“There’s no need for choo choo. I’m not a _baby_.”

“Viktor, I will shove this spoon down your throat.”

“There’s no need to be mean!” Viktor exclaimed, but opened his mouth at last. 

“Chew. Now some Lemsip. If you’re good, I’ll scroll through Instagram while feeding you.” Viktor nodded enthusiastically as Yuri brought the mug to his lips.

~

Viktor was sat up in bed with Yuri’s left arm around him holding his phone so they both could see, and the other hand was feeding him the yogurt. 

Viktor laughed at a picture of Phichit with Guang Hong.

“He hasn’t changed.” Yuri nodded, smiling, as he scrolled down to the next post. Viktor’s eyebrows rose. “I didn’t know Otabek was in Russia,” Yuri squinted.

“Actually, I think Yurio is in Kazakhstan.” Yuri leaned in excitedly and whispered conspiratorially, “Wouldn’t it be great if they got together?” Viktor shook his head vehemently.

“That’s our son, Yuri! We must protect him from the hyenas! I knew this day would come!” Viktor’s big speech was somewhat derailed by a sneeze. Yuri laughed.

“You sound like Michele Crispino now. Eat your yoghurt.” He said, quickly pushing the spoon into Viktor’s mouth before he could protest further. “Looks like JJ and Isabella are in the middle of wedding planning,” Yuri commented. “Actually, Viktor… we haven’t really talked much about the details of _our_ wedding.” Viktor glanced up and swallowed his mouthful.

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“A date would probably be a good place to start. Just the basics, you know, what season, big or small, where, indoors or outdoors, any must-haves…” Yuri listed. Viktor brightened.

“I’ve always wanted a big wedding! Can we have a piano? Or a harp? Wait, no! For _our_ wedding, we need a whole orchestra!”

“I made a mistake, I take it back-” Yuri said desperately as Viktor took a moment to cough, seeming not to hear him.

“Should we have it in a garden? What if it rains? We should get married in April, because that’s the month I came to Japan…” Viktor rambled.

“Viktor-”

“Yurio will be the flower boy! Christophe will be my best man of course, you’ll have Phichit… and the whole world will watch our wedding, Yuri!”

“I’m glad you’re excited, Viktor, but you shouldn’t work yourself up when you’re ill. Do you want some tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to start writing oneshots alongside Sk8y M8ys! I would love if anyone sent me a prompt via Tumblr(I go by the same name)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
